


Advanced Media Creation Person

by Shark419



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Game: THE IDOLM@STER POPLINKS, Gen, NB!Producer, Welcome to Esna's wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: What happens when you take a maybe depressed enby and put them in an idol production, in charge with crating units with a huge pool of idols? Magic, that's what.[Also known as writing a story with my popmas units that I have too much love for lol]
Kudos: 3





	Advanced Media Creation Person

**Author's Note:**

> I, like many other producers, are addicted to pop links. I also am one of those producers that gives their units lots of nice concepts and dreams up events. Usually most producers are just fantasizing about these ideas but I am not like them; I'm trying to write a fanfic series based around them! I hope I can commit to this thing lol I have 6 units planned for this fanfic and I can't wait to write about them all lol. I only put the first 3 units in the character tags for now because again, I am worried if I am going to be that committed to this enough to get to the second group of units.

Today was another normal day for Esna Kamiya. They had been walking around the streets as they usually had, listening to some music on their phone and admiring the scenery. They lived in the city of Tama, Tokyo. While it was not in the busiest city in the metropolis, Esna had spent their life living like many of their peers had, going to school, hanging out with some friends, going out to karaoke or a nice restaurant once in a while, and repeat. They’ve been out of school now, living their life making money for themselves working at a convenience store.

They were on their phone and looking through a lot of things; twitter memes, game news sites, chat rooms, and music videos. Most importantly, they had liked to browse job sites. They had been a gamer of sorts, but they knew that if they didn’t get a better job soon, their financials would be in a dire situation. There have been many offers that they had seen, applied to, and were rejected by, which left them feeling a little distraught across the months. Today was no different on what was on the table.

“Podcast writer… am I that good at writing? Factory worker… Does that have as good of a pay as L*wson? Oh, this one looks interesting.” They stopped and stared at a listing. It was a simple name, AMCG, yet it wasn’t one they had seen on that site before.

[Now hiring: Producer for entertainment agency | Call more for inquiries and interviews]

The advertisement said. Well, maybe this one wouldn’t be too far fetched of a job. They had to get ready for the call, and if it was an online interview, then they had to be in the perfect condition to do so. They started to head home so there would be much less background noise distracting them from the business they were going to engage in.

“Welcome to the AMCG Company hotline. How may I help you?” answered a man’s voice from the other side of the line.

“I was calling because I saw a job listing for producers, and I have been interested in applying.”

“Thank you for letting us know. We will put you in our queue.” As the man said that, there was a bit of silence before a simple jingle started playing. It was jovial yet had its place as a song to fill in time. They still wanted to feel like they were professional, so they started to apply makeup while waiting, they’re going for a production job, after all.

After waiting for 15 minutes, a soft-spoken woman’s voice had been heard from the phone, perking Esna’s interest again.

“Hello; Welcome to AMCG’s call line. My name is Hazuki Nanakusa, and I am the secretary of 283 production and I will be helping you apply for the job.”

“Nice to meet you, Hazuki. I’m Esna Kamiya.” The applicant replied.

“Now, before we start, can you promise to keep this confidential?”

“Of course.” Esna replied before getting their outline.

“Alright, we have to discuss who we are before further planning; AMCG is an idol production that is stationed around the country. We specialize in music and live production, but we also help produce our idols for other projects like movie and TV roles.”

Esna was taken aback. This was for an idol job? It makes sense why they didn’t explicitly state that idols are big here in Japan. This was such a small chance yet they’re somehow in a position to help direct the future of a popular idol group.

“Oh, what has this company done?”

“Well, we recently finished recording a drama series, it’s called Roaring Climax Area.”

“Oh, that drama, I haven’t seen it yet but I have been wanting to get to that. It’s wonderful that you worked on that!”

“Oh, you haven’t seen what our other branches have done yet.”

“A ha ha, you are a funny girl, Hazuki.”

Hazuki had such a comforting aura around her that it felt like a new friend, and if this is a secretary, then the idols must be as kind if not more!

“Your job is to help plan lessons, public appearances, lives, etcetera. Production is fun here at AMCG.”

“Oh, that’s great to hear, what else do we have to talk about?”

“I will leave that for an in person meeting if you would like to schedule that. Besides, I have several other callers in my cue, so let’s say, Monday at one?”

“Sure thing Hazuki. Good luck responding to those other callers!”

“Thank you very much, I’ll send you the office’s address and we can settle things there. See you soon.”

And so the woman hung up the call.

* * *

It was the day of the physical interview 12:10, and Esna was getting prepared. They were putting on some lip gloss to make sure their lips were relaxed, taking a shower to keep their bodies clean and watching an episode of that drama Hazuki had talked about, since they could easily find the show online. The acting was pretty high quality for what they were going for, and they liked what they had seen from that point. Didn’t Hazuki say that they had better? If there were cooler things under the company’s belt, then they should find what they’ve done. AMCG was pretty small in search results, but that was because of what AMCG was.

AMCG was the company behind a massive brand, known as The iDOLM@STER. There were so many idols there, you were bound to find one that you would be comforted by, one that would want to reach into your wallet and buy their merchandise. The company had many branches to them, like the massive 346 production or the old-timey yet still bustling 765 All Stars. This production was big, and if Esna somehow, in some way, lands the producer spot, they may just be golden for the rest of their life.

They started to head off at 12:35, heading first to their convenience shop to get lunch and a snack. Who knows when they’ll need it for. As they drove along the winding roads of the city landscape, the stress started to build up ever so slightly. This is the first time they are going to see Hazuki, the first time they’re going to see the idols that they may have seen before on TV. What an experience, if you don’t get the job then at least the memories of being an idol supervisor for the day will stick.

They had arrived at the location that seemed super inconspicuous to the naked eye, this looked just like a pet shop! The building was fairly small, with it feeling like just a normal store, until they noticed the large 283 on the windows of the building; This must be a dog-whistle for the production!

As they walked in the building and searched for the stairs, they had seen a woman standing near the corner of the room. She was about the same height as Esna, and had a green haircut with a small side-bun. She was around the same height as Esna and wore a worker’s suit. The person had been trying to get Esna’s attention by calling out quietly from where she stood, waving her hands around. As Esna walked nearer to the figure, their voice became identifiable; that was Hazuki!

“Hazuki, I made it.”

“Ah, welcome aren’t you Esna, that producer that applied?”

“Yes, I am. This must be the production building, but it looks like a pet store, are these the stairs up to the production?”

“Of course~. Let’s head upstairs, producer.” Hazuki had directed her hand to the stairwell next to the pair, like the role model she was, then walking up the stairs. Esna soon followed up the stairs, up the dull green walls of the stairway room, and upstairs to a door. There was no label and a small window into a room. Hazuki stood there and, with her body language, signaled Esna to open the door.

Esna saw what looked like an apartment. There was a small kitchen, a living room fitted with many pillows, a closet with clothes, and what seemed like a young girl sitting down on the soft green couch. This girl looked really familiar, with her mustard hair in a bob cut, reading a magazine, minding her business. This was the actor that played Juliet in the drama they watched earlier, Juri Saijo. It felt like a wonderful, yet surreal coincidence that Esna saw the woman on screen and, on the same day, saw her in real life.

“Welcome to my office, Esna. Feel free to explore.” Hazuki uttered from her laid back mouth, as she walked over to drop down on her chair. Esna looked around in the room they entered some more, how is this an office? This is an apartment that an idol could live in! What was Esna going to do now that they’re barely in an office?

Hazuki motioned again for Esna to come to her desk area. “Alright, so, do you like the office, near-producer?” Hazuki happily uttered, opening up tabs on her computer. There were many projects that she was working on at the time, but there was one specific project that she was focusing on then, which was a project that was something that Esna was going to be tasked with.

“Well, I think that it’s surprising that your office is so unconventional; I never thought there would be a couch and TV here!”

“Yeah, We can watch our idols perform on this TV.” She said as Juri was watching a basketball game. “Let’s do some producer checks, I want to see if you are fit to become a producer.” Hazuki got up from her chair as she took Esna to a separate room. They entered what looked like a green room, with many mirrors and materials available for idols to prepare themselves with. Hazuki had, as soon as she entered the room, given Esna some papers and left. Esna was scrambling, reading what guide that Hazuki had given them. The guide that was given went over many things that a producer would do, but they focused on the green room, since that should be what they have to do.

As they absorbed the information that they needed to know an idol had walked in. Esna had to take action.

“Hello there, I’ll be your assistant today.” Esna greeted the unknown idol. The idol had bright yellow hair in small pigtails and a T-Shirt with Tennessee written on it.

“Producer? You look different today.” The idol said with a chuckle.

“Well, I may be your producer soon, Hazuki took me into this room for training I suppose? Let’s treat each other well, ok?” Esna said, confused on how to talk in this situation.

“Alright!” The idol cheerfully replied. Esna had checked their books to see how she would work with this idol and help her style herself. Esna had used her materials that they read up on to guide the idol though styling herself, as well as providing moral support to the idol that was there. It was like they were both an idol assistant, as well as a producer. Hazuki was watching what Esna was doing, which solidified her choice to select them to become the producer for the big project Hazuki was planning.

As Esna returned to the main part of the office, Hazuki was still on her chair, working her head off, yet still noticing Esna enter the room once again.

“So, how was the practice?” Hazuki replied.

‘’Practice?”

Hazuki reached out her hand. “Welcome to the AMCG team.”

“But I barely did anything to train myself!”

“What we value in a producer is a good character and a good ability to carry out our production’s plans. I think you would be a good person to help us on our new project.” Hazuki happily replied, pulling up the documents for the big project that she’d been planning. “Well, and also that a lot of the applicants we’ve gotten were… lets say untrustworthy.”

“Ah ha ha, well I guess I’m a producer now. I’m glad to work with you Hazuki.”

“Alright. Now that you’re on board with the production, we have a project that you are going to take part in producing, Esna.” Hazuki had looked at her screen that read in large lettering [Pop Links Festival] It’s a big project, so we’re going to need more producers, especially like you.”

“Whoa, a big project?”

“You saw how we advertised as AMCG, right? Well, this project involves everyone that we have under our wing. You and our other producers have to create new trio units that incorporate all that our productions have to offer, and link together a new world of possibilities!” Hazuki replied. Everyone? Across all of the branches? Where are they going to start? They have only gotten familiar with the idols of the 283 production, how are they going to get used to the rest of the company? This is an insane prospect; but they’re going to take the opportunity they got and will run forward, producing the units that the world will love, whether they prepared for it or not.


End file.
